


Nuestra Noche de Bodas // Starker

by SandyNekoChan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyNekoChan/pseuds/SandyNekoChan
Summary: Peter Parker un chico hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Camina hacia mí vestido de traje blanco y con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me enamoró hace cuatro años atrás y que prometí proteger a toda costa. Sin importar el capricho que quiera, lo cumpliría con tal de seguirla viendo.Los personajes no me pertenecen.Todos son propiedad de Stan Lee.Si no te gusta la pareja. No lo veas.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Pov. Tony

Perter Parker un chico hermoso en toda la expresión de la palabra, camina hacia mi dirección vestido totalmente con un traje blanco y en su rostro tiene una bonita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me enamoro hace años atrás y que prometí proteger a toda costa, por la que cumpliría cualquier capricho suyo con tal de seguirla viendo.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Recuerdo haber ido a tu departamento donde vivías con tu tía, fui con la intensión de reclutar te e ir a Alemania para intentar detener al Capitán y alguno de los Vengadores que decidieron seguirle. Fue uno de los peores días para mí, perdí grandes amigos que secretamente consideraba una familia, una que realmente le tenía cariño. No puedo mentir, daba la vida por cualquiera de ellos, pero todo eso se acabo en un instante quedándome totalmente solo, se fueron sin importarles cómo me sentiría yo, los otros no supe dónde estaban.

Honestamente no debería estar pensando en ello, pero, ¿Cómo puedes recordar el pasado sin tocar los momentos dolorosos? Simplemente no se puede. En fin.

Recuerdo el momento en que te vi, entraste por la puerta con tus auriculares puestos sin siquiera fijarte en lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. Pasaste de largo la sala con la intensión de entrar a tu cuarto, pero en medio de tu camino te de tuviste alzando la mirada con la idea de saludar a May quien amablemente me dejo entrar ofreciéndome una taza de café con unas galletas, debo admitir que mi curiosidad me hizo ver cada detalle del pequeño departamento, no era muy grande, pero tenía lo que no muchas veces se tiene en un hogar: ese ambiente cálido y hogareño, lleno de amor. 

Algo que yo no tuve en mi infancia y adolecencia, si acaso por mi madre, mas no por mi padre quien se la pasaba trabajando en cosas que desconocía en ese entonces. Nunca estuvo conmigo, no tenía tiempo para mí, cometió muchos errores, errores que no quise hacer también, falle, termine haciéndolos de todos modos. Cuando ellos murieron toda la responsabilidad se posaron en mis hombros, esa tarde llore a escondidas en el hombro de mi amigo y mayordomo Jarvis que años después murió. No podía mostrarles mi debilidad a las personas ya que a la primera oportunidad me quitarían todo lo que mis padres construyeron. Con esa idea en la cabeza decidí sacar adelante la empresa haciendo de "Industrias Stark" una de las compañías más importantes de todo el mundo con mi ingenio. Con el tiempo mi nombre fue conocido y ya no solo era visto como el hijo Eward Stark, se me llamo de muchas formas: Genio, Millonario, Filántropo, Futurista y la más importante "el hombre de hierro" Iron Man.  
Creo que por eso tuve una gran ventaja contigo ya que cuando levantaste tu mirada hacia nosotros, te quedaste impresionando al verme sentado en el sillón de tu sala. 

Paso un minuto hasta que por fin me hablaste con una voz nerviosa, emocionada y tartamudeando, lo cual me hizo gracia. Al mirarte mejor, quede fascinado por tu belleza juvenil con esos toques de inocencia, labios finos color rosados, ese pelo castaño ondulado, tu piel pálida, complexión delgada y esos preciosos ojos cafés que me miraban con ilusión. Jamás, pero jamás desee tanto besar a alguien con tanta necesidad, hasta sentí miedo por mis pensamientos. En mi vida se me paso la idea de desear a un hombre y mucho menos, uno menor de edad. Siempre estuve seguro de mi sexualidad, hasta ese momento. 

Juntos le dijimos una mentira a tu tía para poder hablar mejor en privado "inventando" que habías ganado una beca y una pasantía en Industrias Stark. Dentro de tu cuarto a solas y con el seguro puesto, te conté que conocía tu segunda identidad, trataste de negarlo aun cuando te mostré el vídeo donde evitabas un choque. Aun así seguías negando lo innegable, sin mas opción saque de tu escondite el traje, que con trabajo creaste. No era un traje para un súper héroe, pero no tenías muchos recursos que te ayudaran. Vamos tampoco voy a negar que me dio risa el diseño. 

Convencerte al principio fue difícil, porque no querías ir conmigo a Alemania y tuve que insistir te hasta escuchar un "esta bien". Grande fue mi sorpresa ver lo maduro que eras para tu corta edad, quizás fue por todo lo que pasaste tu solo y aún así escogiste hacer el bien con tus poderes sin importar no ser recompensado.

La pelea contra el equipo de Cap, no fue algo que realmente hubiera querido que sucediera. No era fácil, para nadie lo fue, sin embargo debía detenerlos. Nada paso como quise: sin heridos.  
En la batalla pude observar tus habilidades, eras bueno, pero te faltaba entrenamiento aunque hacías todo por ayudar, en un momento donde el equipo contrario huía me acerque a ti que estabas tirado en el suelo. Tuve miedo, pero estabas bien, te dije que la batalla para ti se acabo, no iba a dejar que salieras herido también.

Al regresar el equipo a Nueva York te fui a dejar en el edificio donde vivías, después de esa noche no nos volvimos a ver hasta dentro de unos meses.


	2. Capítulo 2

(Sigue narrando Tony)

En todo ese tiempo que no nos vimos me encerré en mi taller reflexionando sobre mi vida, en lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Pensando lo miserable que era sintiendo lastima por mí mismo y por más que intentara pensar que también hice cosas buenas. No me ayudaba por más de unos minutos y algo en mi cabeza me seguía repitiendo todos mis fallos. Sabía que era de humanos errar, pero ninguna palabra o frase de motivación me ayudaba. Esas voces siempre se encargaban de hacerme sentir culpable. Como ultima opción me servía una copa de whyskey, tomando me la de un jalón y así copa tras copa me acababa la botella hasta emborracharme perdiendo la conciencia y tirado en algún lugar del taller. Otras veces terminaba llorando con una tonta canción de desamor sonando por todo el lugar. Hubo muchas veces que decidía salir de fiesta y repetir el mismo procedimiento: tomaba hasta perderme, me burlaba de todos, terminaba en la cama con cualquier mujer ya la mañana me iba al complejo a dormir. Ya nada me importaba, no le veía el sentido de seguir luchando. No podía soportar mis ataques de ansiedad.  
Rhodes, que siempre ha sido un gran amigo, hasta el punto de ser como mi hermano se encargaba de regañar me cuando despertaba de mis borracheras. Entraba a mi cuarto en su silla de ruedas, posicionándose en frente mío y ahí me daba cuenta lo mucho que me afecto su accidente. Busque muchas formas de ayudarlo a volver a caminar, me faltaba encontrar una manera de hacer una prótesis que sea su apoyo en la columna, caderas y piernas ( _pero después lo logre_ )

 _\- "Tienes que seguir adelante, no tienes que desperdiciar tu vida de este modo, puedes cambiar el mundo, solo ... Sigue luchando"_ \- eran las palabras que más solía decirme. Siempre se quedaba vigilando me, para que comiera, tomara mis responsabilidades en la compañía y descansara adecuadamente. Lo malo era que no podía estar las veinticuatro horas a mi lado, debía hacer sus propias cosas. Ahí era cuando aprovechaba la ocasión para tomar. No fue el único que vino a visitarme también lo hizo Pepper, aún agradezco que siguiera siendo mi amiga. En su rostro podía observar la preocupación que tenía por verme en este estado e igual que Rhodes trato de darme consejos, pero no los seguía. Después de nuestro rompimiento, no tratamos de volver, ella merecía a alguien mejor y que no exponga su vida en cualquier momento como lo hizo conmigo y al parecer encontró a la persona adecuada. Esa persona era Happy, quien siempre esta conmigo aún en los momentos más oscuros, _no conocía ese lado tan romántico de él por la forma de ser que tiene_ ) pero lo logro, ahora llevan tres meses saliendo, me alegro tanto por ellos.

Pero a pesar de todo pronóstico, una tarde en donde estaba totalmente desecho y con olor a alcohol, Friday me comunico que Peter estaba afuera del complejo esperando a que le diera autorización para entrar. Sin pensarlo mucho di la autorización. Pensé que podía arreglar el taller rápido y lavarme la cara, ponerme un perfume o algo, pero apenas salí del taller ahí estaba el mocoso, parado mirándome a los ojos. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? No sé y quizás jamás lo sepa.

Por alguna extraña razón me sonrió y sin ninguna explicación se acerco rodeando me con sus brazos. abrazando me tan fuerte, como si su vida depende de ello, importándole muy poco mi aspecto y mi olor. Me quede asombrado por unos minutos sin saber que hacer, luego lentamente le corresponí, recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza permitiéndome cerrar los ojos y oler el champú en su cabello, fresa-kiwi, esa combinación olía tan bien, su pelo era tan suave que moría por acariciarlo.  
Lentamente se fue alejando de mí levantando la cabeza para volver a sonreír me. Viéndome con esos grandes ojos cafés llenos de ilusión y algo más como la primera vez que nos vimos. Mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho y mi estomago se sintió raro, como si muchas mariposas volaran dentro y por fin me sentí tranquilo. Una parte de mí me decía que estaba mal sentir eso, pero, por otra parte quería seguir sintiéndolo.

De pronto miraste atrás de mí, el desastre que había en mi tall. Caminaste adentrando te sin escucharme que no lo hicieras, necio continuaste tu camino hasta detenerte a observar todo en silencio para después empezar a recoger las y basura tiradas en el suelo. Me sentí mal por hacerte recoger mi destrozos, por ello me uní a ti levantando la basura sin mencionar ni una palabra.

Terminando de limpiar salimos afuera dejando la basura en un contenedor y volvimos al pasillo donde estábamos en un principio.

\- Ho, hola - sin apartar la mirada de mí, me saludaste con una voz tan tierna, tus mejillas estaban tan coloradas mientras jugabas con tus dedos, tal vez por nerviosismo. Quise reírme porque después de limpiar conmigo el taller por una hora se le ocurrió saludar. ( _Si que era muy despistado en ese tiempo_ ).

Me pediste que me diera un baño en lo que tu ibas a sentarte en la sala a esperarme escogiendo una película con la intención de pasar la tarde. No pregunte el porqué de su visita, simplemente obedecí subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Pasaron al rededor de media hora en lo que me arreglaba y bajaba a donde se encontró el menor. Lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones con el control en su mano derecha, buscando una película en la televisión. Al parecer aun no ha sido la adecuada. Era increíble la confianza que tenía de tocar mis cosas, porque en la mesa estaban dos latas de refresco, palomitas y una caja de donas que secretamente escondí.

Pasamos la tarde viendo diferentes cosas en la televisión, platicando de varias cosas banales y lo que podíamos hacer para entrenarlo mejor. No pensaba que estar a su lado, el tiempo fuera tan agradable. Era un joven muy enérgico que no paraba de preguntar cada duda que tenía, su inteligencia facilitó el explicarle y además tenía una gran capacidad de aprender rápido. No fue la única vez donde me visito, si no que a diario pasaba después de la escuela a verme o incluso llegaba a entrar en las noches por las ventanas abiertas evitando inconscientemente que me hundiera en mis pensamientos y terminara ebrio. Muchas veces nos la pasábamos adentro del taller hablando de proyectos pequeños, Peter tenia grandes ideas, no podía dudar de sus capacidades.

En una de esas noches tuve uno de mis ataques de ansiedad, pero esa vez más fuerte. De un momento a otro me sentí mareado, mi corazón palpitaba de una manera tan acelerada que temía sufrir un paroco, estaba muy asustado hasta el punto de querer salir afuera y tomar aire porque no me llegaba el oxígeno a los pulmones. Tome una de las botellas sirviéndome una copa con la intención de tranquilizar me, mis manos temblaban, intentaba repetirme una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, pero como de costumbre. Después de dos meses estabas allí parado con tu traje sin la mascara puesta, viéndome con tanta tristeza, realmente no quería que me vieras en ese estado, por ello te pedí que te fueras, mas no me escuchabas y te acercabas cada vez más a mí . Eso sólo me hizo entrar en pánico alejándome antes que pudieras tocarme, y si, me sentí mal al ver tu rostro mostrándome una expresión de dolor. Tus ojos se pusieron brillosos, mordías tu labio inferior con fuerza, estabas por llorar, otra vez decepcionaba a una persona importante, pero realmente odiaba que me vieran en esas condiciones.

Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos lamentables que no me di cuenta cuando te lanzaste hacia mí. Abrazando me con fuerza y llorando en mi pecho, sintió como las lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y con la voz rota me pedías que no te alejara, que serias mejor, que obedecerías cada orden que te diera, incluso te portarías bien. Para ese momento ya estaba calmado, mi corazón se oprimía por las cosas que prometías hacer con tal de seguir conmigo, algo que muchos no pidieron. Con mucha delicadeza lo abrase por la cintura, pegando lo más a mí, con una de mis manos acaricie su cabello sedoso que hace tiempo quise tocar y plante un beso en su frente. Debí detenerme, no pude, lo cargue estilo princesa, llevándolo a mi cuarto donde lo acosté en la gran cama, el seguía sollozando, en esos momentos era un niño y debía entenderlo, lo cobije con una de las sabanas arropándolo como un pequeño cachorro, era tan tierno verlo así. Le dije que no lo dejaría y que seguiría estando para él en cualquier momento, al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, tome mi celular y marque a su tía inventando le que se quedaría a dormir esa noche porque estábamos arreglando un proyecto, ella acepto con la condición que lo dejara temprano en su departamento, antes de que Peter entrara a la escuela, acepte su condición despidiendo me de ella, había sido una larga noche. al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, tome mi celular y marque a su tía inventando le que se quedaría a dormir esa noche porque estábamos arreglando un proyecto, ella acepto con la condición que lo dejara temprano en su departamento, antes de que Peter entrara a la escuela, acepte su condición despidiendo me de ella, había sido una larga noche. al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, tome mi celular y marque a su tía inventando le que se quedaría a dormir esa noche porque estábamos arreglando un proyecto, ella acepto con la condición que lo dejara temprano en su departamento, antes de que Peter entrara a la escuela, acepte su condición despidiendo me de ella, había sido una larga noche. al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, tome mi celular y marque a su tía inventando le que se quedaría a dormir esa noche porque estábamos arreglando un proyecto, ella acepto con la condición que lo dejara temprano en su departamento, antes de que Peter entrara a la escuela, acepte su condición despidiendo me de ella, había sido una larga noche. al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera, al parecer esas palabras lo tranquilizaron porque dejo de llorar y con un bostezo de su parte me di cuenta que estaba cansado y sus ojos hinchados se empezaban a cerrar. Me acosté a su lado dejando que se durmiera,

Después de esa noche tan agitada comenzó a tomar tratamiento con un psicólogo que me ayudo a sobrellevar mi ansiedad. Deje de tomar en exceso y puse toda mi atención en la empresa, además de estar al pendiente de Peter quien no dejaba de patrullar toda la cuidad columpiándose con sus telarañas por las calles, hubiera querido estar más con él, pero tenia que resolver todas las cosas que había dejado pendiente. En eso estaba hasta que el menor se enfrento contra unos traficantes de armas, (armas de origen alienígena) y luego peleo contra el Buitre que planeaba robar armas (mis armas), el mocoso casi muere dos veces y eso me tenía de los nervios no sabía cómo mantenerlo a salvo, lo invite a ser un vengador ya que eso era lo que quería, pero el lo rechazó, eso fue un alivio para mi alma.

Tomando una decisión traje a Peter a vivir al complejo junto con su tía y así poder vigilarlo como también harían compañía a Rhodes y Visión que vivían conmigo, pero en dos pisos abajo de mí. El cuarto de Peter iba a estar a dos habitaciones de la mía y la de su tía un piso abajo de nosotros, según ella para tener más privacidad. Todos se adaptaron rápidamente y las mañanas como las noches se llenaban de risas y bromas en la mesa, mientras todos comíamos lo que May preparaba para todos, pareciendo una verdadera familia.

Diría que todo fue bien, pero no, tenía un problema ...   
No un problema, si no muchas dudas sobre mi sexualidad. Según yo, siempre me ha gustado las mujeres. Nunca en alguna etapa de mi vida me sentí atraído por un hombre, pero gracias a cierto mocoso de pelo castaño y sonrisa bonita por primera vez dude de mi heterosexualidad. No sabía qué hacer. Ese niño con su sola presencia me llamaba a cuidarlo, protegerlo, ponerlo dentro de una esfera de cristal y no dejar que nadie lo toque o mire preservando su pureza, pero a la vez me incitaba a besarlo, tocar con mis manos cada parte de su tibia piel, explorar cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo y perderme en su mirada amándolo hasta el punto de doler.

Y aunque hubiera querido todo eso, no podía tocarlo por nada del mundo. No estaba bien. Nadie lo vería bien y mucho menos el gobierno.   
Un hombre de cuarenta y ocho años enamorado de un niño en ese entonces de dieciséis ¿En qué parte de todo eso suena bien?

Simplemente era grotesco. Ahora que si se enteraba May o el menor, lo más seguro era que llamaran a la ONU y me encerraran por pederasta. En el mejor de los casos me ponían una orden de alejamiento, pero para evitarme cualquiera de las dos intente poner distancia entre el menor y yo. No quería ir a prisión, tenía que pensar en mi virginidad anal.

Ese era mi plan inicial, mas nunca imagine que la vida se la pasara por los huevos y me hiciera coincidir con el menor en todos lados. A donde quiera que fuera, él esta ahí. Eso me hacia pensar si debería dejarme ir como gordo en tobogán o resistir. Necesitaba tener una esposa y formar una familia.

Como toda persona inteligente lance una moneda al aire. Cruz me dejaba llevar, cara me alejaba. Al lanzar la moneda desee que no cayera cara, no me apetecía realmente esa opción y gracias a no sé qué poder divino o maligno, cuando la moneda cayó al suelo fue: cruz. Quizás todo eso fue obra del destino o tal vez brujería, cual fuera tampoco le iba a reclamar y sigo sin reclamarle.

 _Una canción empieza a sonar, despierto de mi ensoñación, te veo parado frente a mí tomando mi mano, tu tía me dice unas palabras y se sienta en su lugar y vuelvo_ _a recordar._

Honestamente ya había aceptado lo que sintió por ti y sabia de sobra que no podía verte solo como un amigo o alumno. Haberlo aceptado hacia más difícil el problema. Hable de este tema con la única persona que me ayudaría por más que la cagara: Rhodes, a pesar de ser un hombre apegado a sus creencias de justicia nunca me daría la espalda y eso realmente le agradecía. Me dio varios consejos y hablo conmigo con una mente abierta y me dijo que:

La diferencia entre los buenos y los malos es que los buenos se arrepienten de sus errores y que no intentan dañar los demás por simple placer. Que si realmente es amor lo que siento, que se lo dijera directamente ya que no era un niño que no entendía el concepto de amar, y cual fuera la respuesta debería aceptarla. En el caso de corresponderme no seria pedofilia ya que estaba teniendo su consentimiento, además no estaba forzándolo a estar conmigo, porque todo dependeria de él, pero si por lo contrario no me aceptaba y tuviera miedo, que lo mejor era cortar lazos con él, alejándome de su vida, pero seguirlo apoyando.

Muchas veces intente hablar con Peter de lo que sintió, pero siempre había alguien más que estaba con nosotros o no teníamos tiempo para vernos.

Pero una tarde en mi oficina estábamos el menor y yo hablando de los planos que teníamos enfrente de nosotros. Eran para construir una nueva sucursal en Tokio y las nuevas innovaciones que ofreceríamos como tecnología que ayude en hospitales, aeropuertos y escuelas. En eso estábamos hasta que nos cansamos de arreglar cada ajuste y decidimos sentarnos en el pequeño sofá para descansar un momento de tanto papeleo.  
Había ordenado comida para ambos y en lo que llegaba estábamos jugando con la PS4 conectada en la pantalla que estaba en la pared de enfrente iniciando una nueva partida en GT sport, estaba tan entretenido en la carrera que no me di cuenta de la mirada intensa del menor, hasta que sentí un leve tirón en la manga derecha de mi camisa. Voltee a verlo extrañado por su comportamiento y pude ver sus mejillas totalmente rojas como un tomate con la mirada hacia abajo mientras movía una de sus piernas de una manera inquieta.

Estaba por preguntarle si estaba bien, pero sin haberlo previsto se acercó más a mí, mirándome fijamente, me sentí tan nervioso en ese momento y con el corazón acelerado.

— Se, señor Stark — hablaste en voz baja con un tono nervioso e indeciso — yo, bueno, vera, yo, quisiera decirle algo importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte lista :v


	3. Capítulo 3

En mi mente trate de pensar en lo querrías decirme, pero nada se me venia a la cabeza. Por un momento pensé que era algo sobre la escuela y me aventure a preguntarle.

— ¿Reprobaste una materia? — solté la primera pregunta que paso por mi mente.

— ¿Eh? No, no es nada de la escuela — vi como Peter murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

— Entonces... ¿Rompiste algo? ¿se acabo la leche? ¿te diste cuenta que ella no te ama? — trate de adivinar lo que le pasaba, porque realmente no me estaba diciendo nada y sólo me miraba con tanta indecisión.

— No, no y no — por un momento el menor cerro los ojos, respirando profundamente como si estuviera a punto de darme la peor noticia de mi vida y eso me asusto.

— Yo... Realmente no sé cómo empezar... — se quedo callado por un momento analizando lo que estuviera en su mente para continuar lo que me estaba diciendo — necesito que me escuche atentamente, sé que esto le parecerá loco o extraño, pe, pero tengo que decírselo. Antes de arrepentirme, yo. ¡Estoy enamorado de usted! — esto último lo soltó en un grito con la cara totalmente roja, sus manos apretándose en un puño y mordiéndose los labios mientras un leve temblor aparece en sus manos y yo, bueno yo estaba totalmente sorprendido con el corazón latiendo descontrolado en mi pecho y mi cara debía ser todo un poema. Trate de pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo en esos momentos, lo malo era que no podía pensar correctamente en sus palabras, me pregunte si todo era real.

Por alguna razón solté la pregunta: ¿estas bromeando?   
Y al parecer a Peter le dolió lo que conteste porque empezó a llorar bajando la cabeza totalmente avergonzado, ver ese gesto me asusto tanto, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo llorar, siempre ha estado a mi alrededor con su actitud risueña y llena de vida. Él no merecía llorar por nadie y menos por mí. Trate de reparar mi estupidez, pero el menor se adelanto.

— No es ninguna broma — podía escuchar su voz entrecortada y llena de desilusión. Las lágrimas seguían resbalándose por sus mejillas — yo realmente estoy enamorado de usted, señor Stark — se levanto repentinamente del pequeño sofá para ponerse enfrente de mí con tanta decisión — desde que tenía trece años yo ya sabia que me gustaba, con el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado. Tal vez piensa que soy muy joven para saber lo que significa el amor, pero estoy tan seguro de mis sentimientos y puedo decirle con firmeza que no son simples fantasías, ni mucho menos lo veo como un padre. Yo pienso en usted como un hombre, lo siento si le incomoda y comprenderé si ya no quiere verme. Aunque no me arrepiento de decírselo, cada noche sueño contigo, cada día pienso en ti y cada minuto espero que pase el tiempo para volver a verlo. Soy consiente que no soy nada comparado con usted señor, pero por favor diga me algo — observe como rogabas que te dijera algo, aunque sea una pequeña esperanza, si debo ser sincero estaba en shock y me dolía verlo así, respire profundamente llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y dejándolo salir junto con mis preocupaciones. Debía ser un adulto y tomar la responsabilidad.

— No sé que pensar — moví mis dedos sobre el apoya brazos del sofá — tienes que entender que soy treinta y tres años mayor que tú, eso es una gran diferencia de edad.

— ¿A caso no le gusto? — interrumpiste lo que estaba diciendo, mirándome con tanta decisión que me sentí cohibido.

— Mira, no es correcto — quise razonar.

— No contesto mi pregunta — en ese momento supe que no iba a ser fácil hacerte pensar lo contrario, además ya había aceptado mis sentimientos por el mocoso. Por primera vez pensé que debía dejarme llevar por ese amor que sentía. Digo, todos merecemos ser felices, no era la manera más correcta, pero ¿quién lo decide? ¿La sociedad? ¿la religión? Cada uno es hipócrita a su manera. 

— Bien, eres bastante guapo, eso lo admito, pero tienes que entender que no será fácil mantener una relación conmigo. En primera, la edad; seria mantener la relación totalmente en secreto hasta que seas legal. Segundo, mis problemas de estabilidad emocional. Tercero, el tiempo, bueno eso no será tanto problema y Cuarto... — intente decirte todas las desventajas de tener una relación conmigo, pero supongo que se perdió en la primera oración y no escucho lo además. Ya que de pronto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sentía otra vez esa aura de felicidad alrededor suyo — ¿escuchaste lo que te estoy diciendo? 

— ¿Qué? — preguntaste totalmente perdido.

— De acuerdo me rindo — tratar de convencer a un chico de dieciséis nunca seria una tarea fácil. 

Tome su muñeca sin siquiera avisarle, sentándolo de lado encima de mis piernas, rodee su cintura con mis brazos dejando mi frente pegada en su hombro derecho — y cuarta soy bastante celoso, no dejare que absolutamente nadie se acerque a ti.

— ¿Entonces ya estamos saliendo? — era increíble su forma de pasar de largo todo.

— Aún no — el menor hizo un pequeño puchero bastante tierno de su parte — Perter — lo tome de la barbilla volteando su rostro para que me viera — se mi novio, intentare ser una mejor persona, no prometo dejar de ser sarcástico porque eso es parte de mí como ser guapo e inteligente — el menor soltó una risa — muchas personas dirán cosas malas de mí, pero sólo debes saber una cosa: que te amo y que haría todo menos dañarte, por ahora promete me que lo mantendremos en secreto.

— ¡Sí! — sentí como me abrazaba con tanta felicidad por el cuello, soltando un jadeo lleno de satisfacción escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

— Dios, no tengo la menor idea de cómo resultara todo esto, pero nunca me arrepentiré de estar a tu lado — pase mi mano por su sedoso cabello dejando un beso en su coronilla, era maravilloso sentirlo entre mis brazos, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo con la mía y tenerlo totalmente para mí,

— ¿Pue, puedes besarme? — solté una risita. Eras la persona más tierna (y lo sigues siendo). Pude morir en esos minutos de diabetes, siempre fue un chico tan dulce.

— Bebé, no puedo besarte si te sigues escondiendo en mi cuello — vi como poco a poco fue levantando su rostro hasta estar a la altura de la mía.

Sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen un par de estrellas y la forma en la que lamia sus labios rosados me hipnotizaba.   
Hasta donde yo sabía, me llevaría su primer beso y no mentía, lo supe cuando lentamente me fui acercando sin dejar de apreciar cada facción suya. Él fue cerrando sus ojos mientras nuestros labios se juntaban en una leve presión. Pude sentir la suave textura y lo tiernos que eran, su cuerpo estaba temblando bajo mis manos, trate de calmarlo acariciando sus brazos de arriba a abajo, era su primera vez. Me sentía tan feliz con ello, con el paso de los minutos fui besándolo con más necesidad mordiendo y chupando su labio inferior. Él simplemente separo sus labios dejando que mi lengua entrara en su cavidad bocal, recorrí cada rincón de su cálida boca, el sabor a chocomenta fue algo que jamás olvidaría, sus manos estaban enterradas en mi pelo empujando me más contra él, sentía su desesperación por estar más cerca si eso era posible y nuestro calor corporal iba aumentando, metí mis manos por debajo de su playera acariciando la piel de sus caderas, soltó un pequeño jadeo, ahí supe que debía parar. No quería apresurar las cosas.

Gracias a unos toques en la puerta nos separamos tan rápido tratando aparentar normalidad. 

Acomode mi ropa y abrí la puerta, era la comida que ordene, me había olvidado de ella.

Esa tarde nos quedamos hablando de tantas cosas y arreglando lo que nos faltaba. Lo mejor de todo era estar uno a lado del otro sin restricciones, sin miedos.  
Nos besamos unas cuantas veces más durante el resto de la tarde. ~~~~~~~~~  
En el cumpleaños diecisiete de Peter lo celebramos todos en Japón, ya que era uno de los lugares que él quería conocer. Además de inaugurar la nueva sucursal. 

La fiesta en un salón del hotel fue increíble con las personas más cercanas al menor. Le había regalado un coche BMW Z4, el único problema era que tenía que esperar hasta los veintiuno para poder manejarlo por la cuidad. 

Todo iba bien de alguna forma, nuestra relación, claro teníamos altibajos como cualquier pareja, pero los superábamos de la mejor manera: hablando. 

No era fácil mantener una relación en secreto cuando casi siempre estábamos rodeados de personas o muchas veces teníamos que separarnos por una semana o dos y fingir que no nos extrañábamos. 

Llegamos a inventar mentiras para poder vernos y pasar un fin de semana entera juntos en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estuviéramos solos sin que nadie nos moleste. 

Con el paso de los meses le agarramos el ritmo. También nuestra relación se fortalecía cada día, nuevas experiencias vivíamos, en ningún momento pasamos de los besos, caricias, dormir juntos, trabajar en el taller y dar largos paseos por las calles en mis autos deportivos. 

Todo iba bien, incluso Peter consiguió su certificado como pasante en Stark Industries. 

Ese día lo celebramos haciendo una pequeña cena en la azotea que decore con velas, una mesa para los dos con un mantel blanco y en el centro rosas. Ver su cara iluminada de felicidad me hacia sentir un gran hombre, alguien tan afortunado por tener como pareja a alguien tan espectacular y que me complementará en todos los sentidos.

— Felicidades bebé, lo lograste — acaricie su mejilla izquierda con mi pulgar.

— Gracias Tony — me dio un piquito en los labios — no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

— Claro que sí, eres inteligente mi niño — era verdad, podía conseguirlo solo, yo solamente le enseñe como hacerlo y él hizo el resto — nadie puede decir lo contrario, si no yo mismo los golpeo.

Peter soltó una carcajada dejando su copa en la mesa — no vas a golpear a nadie — seguía riendo — no quiero ver en las redes sociales un artículo donde diga que golpeaste a un tipo por defender a tu pupilo. 

— No sería algo que no hiciera yo, además sería popular — tome un trago de vino, no era mi bebida favorita, pero este no tenía mas de tres por ciento de alcohol, algo que el menor podía tomar.

— ¿Más? — Peter se recargo en el respaldo de la silla — Tú ya eres popular y más con las mujeres — en arco una ceja.

— Lo sé, soy irresistible — bromee un poco — lástima por ellas.

— ¿Ah, Si? — pregunto con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

— Sí, porque yo estoy totalmente enamorado de una persona — me había levantado de mi lugar y camine hacia él, quien al ver mi acción no hizo nada y me dejo acercarme hasta besarlo en la mejilla — y esa persona es un joven tan apuesto que todos me tendrían envidia si supieran que es mi pareja — deje un beso corto en su oído.

— Tony... — susurro el menor con un tono tan sugerente que me hacia despertar cierta zona que no debería. 

— Bebé, ¿por qué estás tan ansioso? — masajee su cuello de manera lenta sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo mi toque.

— Tony, te quiero — Peter se levanto de su asiento tomando mi mano acercándome a él — no mires a nadie más que a mí.

— Nunca podría ver a nadie más que a ti — lo amaba de una manera inigualable, tome su brazo derecho y le plante un beso, dos besos, más besos, con el tiempo el mocoso fue aprendiendo a besar. Claro yo era un gran maestro y en esos momentos pude comprobarlo. La manera en la que mordía y lamia mis labios, su manera desesperada de tener el control mientras sus manos traviesas exploraban toda mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa rasguñando mi piel con sus uñas, eso provocaba que quisiera ponerlo sobre la mesa totalmente desnudo y hacerle el amor hasta que su garganta duela de tanto gemir mi nombre. 

Pero no hice nada esa noche, era muy pronto para tener relaciones sexuales. Simplemente dejamos la cena y nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes robarnos algunos besos y caricias.

Continuamos conviviendo de manera tranquila en la nueva base de los vengadores.

Pero como siempre, algo tenía que ir mal y eso era un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Una nueva amenaza: Thanos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tratando de comprender esto, paciencia XD


	4. Capítulo 4

Estaba corriendo como todas las mañanas con mi mejor amiga Pepper, ella era la única de todos los que conocía que aceptaba acompañarme.

Íbamos platicando de cosas sobre dietas y comida chatarra cuando de pronto llega un tipo extraño en un portal, él hablo conmigo pidiéndome que fuera con él. Al principio no quise, ¿Quién sigue a un sujeto que te dice que lo acompañes? De todos modos termino convenciéndome al decir me que me esperaba un amigo.

Ver a mi viejo amigo Banner fue... Genial, pero a la vez me hacia pensar en el pasado y eso era algo que no sabia si estaba dispuesto volver a recordar, en fin.

Conocer a Dr. Strange y su... ¿ayudante? No me sorprendía ya que había visto muchas cosas raras. Lo que si era que se me hacia medio mamón.

Aun así hablamos de la nueva amenaza y lo poderoso que este era. Estaba por llamar a Rogers como refuerzo cuando inicio la invasión forzando nos a pelear solos.

Estaba peleando contra uno de los alienígenas cuando llego Peter a ayudarme. Se suponía que debía estar de excursión con sus compañeros de clases, pero no, estaba ahí ayudándome. Le pedí que protegiera al mago y eso hizo literalmente, porque después de que secuestraran a Strange, Peter se aferro a la nave como si fuera una araña. Tuve que ir por él ya que estaba por desmayarse al salir de la atmósfera de la tierra y apenas llegue, le di su nuevo traje que diseñe especialmente para él. Pase día y noche construyéndolo.

Le dije que se fuera a casa, pero era su costumbre de él ignorar mis ordenes y se metió a la nave. Por supuesto que lo regañe por haberme desobedecido.   
Derrotamos a "calamardo" y liberamos al guardián de la gema del tiempo.

Conocimos a los Guardianes de la Galaxia y uno de ellos llamado Star Lord, apunto con un arma a mi novio. Por un momento estaba a punto de matar a su amigo si hería a Peter, pero resultaron aliados. Juntos intentamos idear un plan para derrotar a Thanos, no dio resultado, porque nadie estaba escuchando.

Strange dijo algo que a todos nos dejo con un mal sabor de boca, que vio tantos futuros alternos y solamente en uno salíamos ganando.   
Al menos peleamos contra Thanos con una ventaja de personas, en mi mente trataba de tranquilizar me y no perder el enfoque de la pelea. Tener al menor conmigo me hacia sentir un poco tranquilo, ya que podía protegerlo, pero la preocupación seguía en mi cuerpo por si las cosas no salían como esperábamos.

Cuando Dr. Strange dijo que en un futuro ganábamos, nunca me dijo el precio a pagar.   
Quizás no me dijo que perdería a Peter, para que no me des concentre de algún modo o olvide la prioridad: Salvar al universo y a pesar de pensar en que esa tal vez fue la razón, no hizo que el dolor disminuyera.

¿Cómo no me dolería perder a la única persona que hacia mi vida tan feliz?   
¿Cómo no llorar la perdida de alguien quién cambio tu vida para bien?   
Simplemente ¿Cómo superar perder al amor de tu vida? Ninguna palabra pudo consolar a mi corazón hecho trizas.

Perdí mi luz, mi guía.

Navegue por el espacio totalmente solo, aunque estaba junto con otras personas. Evite llorar frente a ellos. No deseaba que nadie desconocido me viera en mi peor estado, le llore hasta el cansancio en secreto, aunque ni así aliviaba mi dolor. Soñé muchas veces que lo tenía a mi lado y al despertar la realidad me golpeaba, no estaba conmigo.   
Intente mantener la esperanza de poder volver a verlo si ganábamos. Cuando nos encontró Capitana Marvel, mis esperanzas ya se habían reducido.

Al regresar después de un largo tiempo a la tierra encontrando me con mis viejos compañeros de lucha, me hizo sentir incomodo, pero debía soportarlo todo para ganar y traer a Peter de regreso.

Ellos encontraron después de un tiempo la forma de traerlos de vuelta.

Todos nos prometimos vengar a los caídos e intentar ganar. La pelea no fue fácil, pero al final lo logramos con ayuda de todos.

~~~~~~~

Volver a reencontrar a la persona que más has amado en toda tu vida es una sensación inefable.  
No podía creer volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

— Volví — con esa característica sonrisa suya me dijo lo que más anhele escuchar durante tanto tiempo.  
Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que no le haría daño, lo bese incontables veces en la privacidad de mi habitación, tome su mano y le prometí no volvernos a separar nunca más.

Y eso hice, me lleve a vivir al menor conmigo a una nueva mansión. Su tía al principio no estaba convencida de dejarme llevar a su sobrino, pero le explique que era una oportunidad para él ser un estudiante en la mejor escuela y tener un empleo asegurado, no se si me creyó, pero conseguí su autorización, era lo único que importaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Para cuando Peter cumplió los dieciocho años ya era legal ante varios estados y eso hacia que nuestra relación sea más libre. No íbamos a publicar de un momento a otro que somos pareja, pero si nos encontraban en una situación comprometedora ya no seria un problema.

Otro alivio para mi alma fue el tema de empezar a tener una vida sexual activa con el mocoso.   
La ultima vez que hablamos del tema fue hace años atrás acordando esperar hasta que sea el momento indicado. No volvimos a tocar el tema.

Podría parecer un tonto, pero no lo era, notaba su inseguridad cuando me veía rodeado de muchas mujeres o chicos. Era natural su preocupación por su edad, además de que nunca estuvo en una relación antes. Por eso intentaba no tener tanto contacto con otras personas y estar más tiempo a su lado e incluyéndolo en las conversaciones.

Admito que tuve una gran lista de conquistas y tal vez por ello me lleve el sobrenombre de _"Play Boy"_ y esta bien, digo es mi pasado no puedo cambiarlo. Lo que si hice fue respetar al menor en todos los sentidos, no tuve una aventura con nadie desdé que inicie una relación con Peter, él es lo más importante que tengo.

Por eso cuando hablamos de tener relaciones sexuales, estaba tan ansioso sentado en mi sillón, mientras el menor estaba sentado encima de mí con su espalda en mi pecho, ambos estábamos en mi estudio.

— Tony — empezó a hablar — ¿cuando tendremos relaciones?

Deje de acariciar su abdomen cuando escuche su pregunta — no sé, supongo que cuando tu realmente lo desees.

— Entonces, podría ser esta noche — por un minuto pensé si ya era la ocasión correcta.

— Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien, pero si lo estas haciendo porque te sientes presionado... — cogí su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos — tienes que decírmelo, es tu primera vez y tienes que estar seguro al cien por ciento.

Al parecer lo medito por un unos minutos y cuando parece que llego a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

— Estoy seguro, quiero perder la virginidad solo contigo — esas palabras removieron tantos sentimientos dentro de mí. Aunque no estaba muy seguro tome la responsabilidad.

Decore nuestra habitación con un ambiente más intimo: luces bajas, pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar, música de piano. Me es forcé porque todo el lugar se vea mágico como una película romántica. Antes, nunca me habría esforzado tanto por este tipo de cosas, porque no eran él y eso es una gran diferencia.

Esa noche trate de relajarlo con una copa de vino, bailamos en el centro de la habitación con una canción lenta. Peter tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho mientras yo acariciaba su pequeña espalda, le dije todas las cosas que amaba de él al oído, estar así de relajados con esa música nos hacia perder la noción del tiempo.

Deje un beso en su frente, luego en sus párpados, bese la punta de su nariz y termine besando sus delicados labios. Él se aferraba a mí con sus manos temblando en mi espalda con fuerza sin llegar a herirme, el beso fue aumentando de intensidad al punto de besarnos desenfrenada mente. Fui metiendo mis manos dentro de su playera con la intención de levantarla despacio, sintiendo la textura de su piel erizarse por mis caricias, levanto los brazos y pude sacársela, aventándola donde sea, eso no importaba. Volvimos a besarnos una vez más saboreando el sabor del otro, me separe de sus labios y baje a besar su cuello. El sabor de su piel me excitaba cada vez más, saboree cada parte de ella. Él estiraba su cuello haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más acceso, sus gemidos me motivaban a continuar. Recorrí con mis manos su pequeña espalda de arriba a abajo hasta llegar a su caderas donde apreté con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar las marcas de mis dedos en ese lugar, toque ese precioso trasero suyo. Era un pecado que un niño tuviera tremendo culo. la respiración de Peter era entrecortada llena de deseo, desabroche su pantalón bajándolo con toda su ropa interior, dio un leve saltó por sentirse tan expuesto, no lo pensé dos veces y lo cargue levantándolo por los muslos para depositarlo en el centro de la gran cama que compartíamos.  
verlo totalmente desnudo y dispuesto a mí, me hacia crecer el ego. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto. De una manera desesperada me quite toda la ropa, ya había esperado tanto por estar así con él. No iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo más, me acerque despacio, besando sus muslos dejando unas cuantas marcas en ellas. Subí besando su pelvis, vientre, en su ombligo bese e introduje mi lengua. Al parecer le gusto porque dejo salir un jadeo, continúe mi camino besando cada parte de su torso y saboree y mordí sus pezones que se ponían duros con las lamidas y succiones que les daba, se estaban poniendo rojizas. Mi niño solo se aferraba a las sabanas blancas debajo de él soltando sin pena alguna jadeos de placer.

— Eres tan bonito amor — toque con una de mis manos su pene que ya estaba semi erecto. La espalda del menor se arqueo, con mi pulgar di caricias en círculos sobre su glande. Deje un beso en sus labios y me levante de encima para poder estar a la altura de su pene, tenía un bonito color y una textura tan suave, di un beso en su rojizo glande provocando que Peter diera un saltó en la cama mirando hacía mi dirección. Le sonreí mientras me lamia los labios, moría por probarlo, me acerque a su pene metiendo me lo todo a la boca.

— ¡aaaah! — el menor trato de cerrar sus piernas, mas no lo dejé, tome sus muslos separándolas lo más posible. Moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, lamiendo todo el tronco del pene de una manera lenta. También era mi primera vez haciendo sexo oral con un hombre.

— Tony ~ más rápido — Peter se estaba desesperando con forme los minutos avanzaban — ¡ah! Más.

— No pienses que existe alguien mejor que tú — Tony daba lamidas al pene del menor, como si fuera una paleta — jamás habrá una persona tan perfecta para mí que no seas tú.

— Te amo tanto Anthony — el menor se retorcía de placer y eso era algo bueno, no deseaba asustarlo en ningún momento.

Acaricie el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada y pasar uno de mis dedos por encima sin introducirlo — relaja te, bebé — escuche como Peter soltaba un suspiro con la intención de relajarse -— confía en mí — no esperé respuesta, cogí una botella de lubricante que estaba escondido debajo de la cama. Trate de ponerle suficiente lubricante en su ano y mis dedos. No quería lastimarlo y por lo que leí en una página, le iba a doler más que a una mujer.   
Con delicadeza introduje el primer dedo, aún no mostraba signos de malestar, pero si incomodidad. Lo fui moviendo de adentro hacia afuera para relajarlo, cuando vi que estaba listo introduje un segundo dedo. Ahora si, soltó un gemido de dolor, tome el lubricante vertiendo más para poder mover mejor mis dedos y poder abrirlos como tijeras. Metí nuevamente su pene en mi boca para distraerlo del dolor, esperé un momento y al fin metí el tercer dedo. Mi niño soltó un grito de dolor mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sabía que le dolía, por eso continúe lamiendo y chupando su pene con más dedicación y fuerza intentando distraerlo. Funcionó, porque a los minutos ya estaba gimiendo, mis dedos ya podían moverse de manera fácil, así que lo hice más rápido buscando su próstata. Al cabo de unos movimientos más, lo encontré, di unos golpes en ese lugar provocando un orgasmo en mi bebé. Saque su miembro y su semen tibio estaba en mi boca lo deguste para luego tragarlo.

Levante la cabeza para ver su rostro y lo primero que vi fue su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, el sudor recorriendo en su frente y su pelo enmarañado con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Me levante poniéndome encima de él con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazando nuestra manos. Me acomode mejor entre sus piernas, vi sus ojos llenos de deseo, su labio inferior temblando de la anticipación, verlo así me enloquecía de sobre manera.

— Te amo — con una de mis manos acaricie una de sus piernas, tome mi miembro que desde hacer un rato me dolía. Lo alinee a la entrada del menor y con mucho cuidado fui metiéndolo, evitando lastimarlo, bese sus mejillas llenos de lágrimas, seguí metiéndome hasta que entro todo mi pene en su entrada. 

— Bebé, mira me - el menor abrió lo ojos lentamente, mostrándome su característica sonrisa. Repartí muchos besos por toda su cara, él solo se reía abrazando me. Empezamos a hablar de varios momentos divertidos que hemos vivido a lo largo de dos años de relación, las veces que estábamos a punto de ser descubiertos y las veces que nos mandábamos cartas de amor por correspondencia. El ambiente fue relajándose.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba listo, moví lentamente mis caderas penetrando lo de manera suave buscando su punto "P".

— Tony, mu, mueve te más rápido — hice lo que me pidió, acelerando las embestidas, él rasguñaba mi espalda con sus cortas uñas.

— ¡Ah! ¡ah! Más ~ — tome sus piernas subiéndolas a mis hombros, permitiendo que mi pene entrara más y eso le gustaba porque no paraba de enterrar sus uñas en mis omoplatos — ¡aaah! ¡aah!

Sus gemidos llenaban toda la habitación y el sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos. Los vidrios se empañaron por el calor. Era maravilloso la sensación de estar dentro de él. Me sentí tan posesivo que termine mordiendo su hombro y dejar un montón de chupetones en su cuello como pecho, unas cuantas mordidas a sus labios. Cada vez aceleraba más las embestidas.

— ¡Tony! ¡ahí! — encontré su punto. Continúe golpeando ese lugar sin descansar — ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡ahí!

— Peter, casa te conmigo — no esperaba proponérselo así, pero lo hice.

— ¿Qué? — me miro asombrado, pero no dijo nada cuando masturbe su pene de manera acelerada, haciendo lo olvidar todo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y llego a su dulce orgasmo, arqueando su espalda manchando su estomago junto con mi mano y después yo al sentir como su interior se contraía llenándolo con mi semen.

Caí a un lado de él, intentando recuperar el aliento cerrando mis ojos, mientras el menor intentaba tranquilizarse.

— Anthony.

— Bebé.

— ¿Es en serio? — se acómodo poniéndose encima de mí — ¿realmente quieres casarte conmigo? 

— Claro que quiero casarme contigo — acaricie su espalda — es mas, cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga — el menor obedeció, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, estire mi brazo hasta la mesita de noche y saque de uno de los cajones un libro con una portada de "Ciencia, Química y Tecnología" que por dentro estaba hueco.

— Abre los ojos — le tendí el libro. El lo vio extrañado tomándolo de todas formas. Al abrirlo su cara se lleno de felicidad y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, dejando salir un grito de euforia, tomo con cuidado la cajita pequeña que estaba en el interior dejando a su lado el libro. Tome la cajita de sus manos y saque el anillo de oro puro con un diamante en medio.

— Peter Parker, eres la persona más dulce, tierno y maravilloso de todo el mundo — agarre su mano derecha, y deslice el anillo por su dedo anular — sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, no es fácil cuando ambos somos héroes y sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos caer en batalla, te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte. Tú eres mi complemento, la persona con la que quiero despertar todas mis mañanas en lo que me resta de vida, por favor se mi esposo.

Peter no dejaba de llorar de felicidad — ¡Sí! ¡dios! Si quiero casarme contigo — se abalanzo contra mí, terminando acostados y besándonos una vez más en la cama.


	5. Capítulo 5

(Las letras así es el pasado.  
 _Las letras así son el presente.)_

Pov tony

Planear una boda no era fácil, se tenía que ver muchas cosas, el lugar, los invitados, los trajes, la recepción, la decoración, las invitaciones y entre otras cosas más. No quería que fuera algo tan glamuroso ni tan sencillo, más bien, elegante, juntado con la naturaleza. Iba a ser una boda al aire libre y seria el mismo día de nuestro aniversario: 28 de marzo.

Después de haberse lo propuesto esperamos una semana para darle la noticia a todos, en lo que nos preparábamos psicológicamente a las posibles reacciones. 

Su tía May, al principio se quedo callada cuando le terminamos de contar nuestros planes. Estaba tan asustado que estaba sentado lo más lejos de ella por si se le ocurría lanzarme su bolso a la cara o golpearme, uno nunca sabe, pero después de meditarlo ella solo nos contesto — ya lo presentía, mi instinto de mujer nunca falla, sabia que había algo entre ustedes y espere que me lo dijeran, en cambio me están diciendo que se van a casar... ¡Uff! Si eso hace feliz a mi sobrino, no puedo oponerme a su felicidad. Eso si, si lastimas a mi bebé Sr. Stark le juro que lo pagara muy caro — con esas palabras y amenaza nos dio su bendición.

Ya con la bendición de su tía se lo anunciamos a los demás, Pepper y Happy al principio se asombraron e hicieron muchas preguntas de cómo ocurrió: les contamos de manera breve los detalles. Ellos escucharon de manera atenta todo, terminando por aceptarlo.

Rhodes no se sorprendió porque ya lo sabía desde el principio. Él nos felicito con un abrazo, estaba tan feliz de por fin verme casado. Visión y su esposa Wanda, también nos felicitaron, no preguntaron nada, al parecer les resulto insignificante la cuestión de edad.  
En cuanto al resto de los vengadores ellos se enteraron de nuestro compromiso por Peter que lo anunció en la fiesta de su cumpleaños numero diecinueve ante los medios. Ese día los medios se volvieron locos sacando nota tras nota, pero...

_Ahora estoy aquí parado, frente al altar tomando las manos de mi futuro esposo que no para de sonreír y no deja de temblar de los nervios._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

pov Peter

Planeamos casarnos en marzo el día de nuestro aniversario como novios. Me casaría con la persona de la que me enamore hace varios años atrás, la persona que creía inalcanzable. Jamás en toda mi vida me imagine llamar aunque sea un poco la atención de Tony, un hombre maravilloso, que podría tener a la persona que quisiera, pero que decidió escoger me a mí.

Cuando cumplí diecinueve años, en mi fiesta que fue organizada por Tony, le dije a todos los medios que nos casaríamos mostrándoles mi anillo de compromiso. No fue mi intención, pero no podía evitar molestarme al ver a todas esas mujeres con vestidos extravagantes tratando de llamar la atención de mi prometido, chocando "accidentalmente" con él fingiendo inocencia.

Sentí tanta satisfacción cuando él me abrazo por la cintura y confirmó nuestra boda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vi como todas las mujeres me miraban con odio y yo solo les sonreía. No dio más detalles para mantener nuestra ceremonia en secreto y no hubiera periodistas molestando.

Las criticas no se hicieron esperar. Todo el mundo se creía con el derecho de opinar sobre nuestra vida amorosa, aunque entiendo que nada de lo que pueda decir no servirá de nada. Las personas seguirán diciendo tonterías como dice Tony, y tiene razón. Aunque tuve una charla con cierto Capitán, pero no debería pensar en eso, si no en mi gran día, el día que espere por tanto tiempo.

Mis nervios fueron creciendo a cada momento, nos esforzamos tanto por tener todo en orden, no quería que nada saliera mal.

La boda iba a ser pequeña, sólo iban a estar las personas más cercanas: mi tía, Rhodes y su esposa, mis amigos Ned, MJ y sus amigos (los Vengadores, que después de lo de thanos se reconciliaron, más sus familiares) aunque suene una gran boda en un enorme salón no lo es, mas bien sera al aire libre en un gran jardín.

_Pero hoy se está haciendo realidad mi sueño, estoy en frente de mi amado quien me toma de las manos y me acaricia con sus pulgares con la intención de_ _tranquilizar me_ _,_ _porque estoy temblando._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_28 de marzo, 6:00_ _p. m_ _._ E _ra el gran día. La ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los jardines del castillo_ _Torrefiel_ _ubicado en_ _Vall_ _d' Albaida en Valencia._

_Los invitados estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, viendo como la pareja estaba frente al juez quien se encargaría de casarlos. La tía_ _May_ _estaba llorando al ver a su sobrino casándose con el amor de su vida._

— _Hoy estamos reunidos — comenzó a decir el juez — para presenciar la unión de esta pareja en matrimonio, quienes dirán sus votos:_

— _Yo,_ _Anthony_ _Eward_ _Stark_ _,_ _te desposó a ti_ _Peter_ _Benjamín_ _Parker_ _,_ _como mi esposó, porque eres la luz de mi vida y la razón por el que despierto cada mañana, sin ti no se que sería de mi ahora, tú me empujaste para salir a delante, tomaste mi mano para jamás volver a soltarme, te quedaste cuando nadie más quiso, creiste en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me diste la fuerza y esperanza que yo necesitaba, te amo porque cambiaste mi vida de la forma que menos esperaba, cambiaste mi vida de la monotonía a la alegría, por eso prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte en lo que me resta de vida. Aún después de la muerte. Te amo. — tomo la mano de su prometido, deslizando el anillo de oro en su dedo anular._

— _Yo,_ _Peter_ _Benjamín_ _Parker_ _,_ _te desposo a ti_ _Anthony_ _Eward_ _Stark_ _,_ _como mi esposó, porque eres tú la persona que más amo y quiero que siempre estés a mi lado. Me diste la confianza que necesitaba, me diste lo que más deseaba. Apostaste por mí cuando nadie lo hacía, fuiste mi guía cuando más lo requería. No te importo lo que dijeron los demás, me amaste cada día más. Mi vida se lleno de felicidad el día que aceptaste mis sentimientos, nunca creí que me aceptarías en esos momentos, se que hemos pasado por situaciones malas, pero también se que lo superaremos_ _juntos. Te amo y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte para toda mi vida aún después de la muerte. — el menor repitió el mismo procedimiento poniéndole el anillo a su ahora esposó._

— _Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva_ _York_ _los declaro esposó y esposó. Puede besar al novio — el juez termino de decir su parte sonriendo a los recién casados._

Tony _feliz tomo a_ _Peter_ _por los hombros, acercándose para besar al menor. En el beso los invitados aplaudieron dando gritos de felicidad. Al terminar de firmar su acta de matrimonio, saludaron a_ _May_ _quien lloraba de la emoción y_ _Rhodes_ _se acerco a felicitar a sus amigos. Después de compartir abrazos pasaron a ver a los demás invitados en lo que los padrinos firmaban de igual forma el acta. Al salir del salón y despedir al juez les arrojaron pétalos y arroz a la pareja que no podían estar mejor que nunca._

_Pasaron a una parte del jardín, que estaba decorado con mesas de manteles blancos, flores azules con rosas blancas que decoraban todo el lugar, una pista de baile con musica alegre que animaba el ambiente, una pantalla grande que mostraba varias fotos de la pareja a lo largo de su noviazgo, y en una de las mesas se muestra un pastel de seis pisos y a su lado una escultura enorme de hielo con forma de flor de loto, todo combinaba con el césped, los arboles del bosque frondosos y la estructura de castillo. Un estilo totalmente natural._

_Llegado la noche la fiesta se animo, unos comían y bebían. Otros bailaban al ritmo de la música a tope. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando, las luces que se colgaron alumbraban perfectamente el lugar. Las risas se escuchaban por todo el sitió, por una vez nadie se preocupo por amenazas o invasiones a la tierra. Ese día se dieron el lujo de festejar como personas normales._

_La pareja se alejo un poco de la fiesta, en la zona donde comenzaba el bosque para poder hablar tranquilos sin tener que gritar para comunicarse._

— _Por fin estamos_ casado _s_ _— sonrió_ _Peter_ _entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo, quien le sonrió de vuelta — nunca dejes de amarme._

— _Nunca dejare de amarte amor — contesto el mayor, besando la frente de su amado — ¿Cómo podría? Si tengo una belleza como esposo._

_Él menor empezó a reír risueño por las palabras coquetas de su pareja, mientras rodeaba su cuello y dejaba un beso en sus labios._

— _Me sigue picando tu barba — el menor soltó una risa._

— _Vamos_ _Peter_ _a ti te encanta como se me ve — guiño un ojo._

— _Sí, me gusta como se te ve, pero no quita el hecho de que me pica — acaricio la barba — aunque puedo vivir con ello._

— _Peter_ _,_ _eres un bebé muy consentido — abrazo al menor por la cintura._

— _¿Quién me enseño? — miro fijamente a los ojos al contrario._

— _Bien, no diré más — beso al menor con tanta ternura, sin segundas intenciones — te amo mi niño._

— _Yo también te amo — se dieron otro beso más, para luego volver a su fiesta._

S _e la pasaron bailando en la pista con sus amigos y luego bailaron su canción "_ _Because_ _you_ _loved_ _me" en medio de la pista con las luces fijas en ellos. Cortaron el pastel y se tomaron fotos con todas las personas presentes y otra foto familiar, todo era perfecto para ambos._ _A_ _la mitad de la fiesta desaparecieron, nadie lo noto porque conforme iba pasando la noche todos ya estaban borrachos y bailando la "Macarena"._

_En cuanto a los recién casados estaban dirigiéndose a una habitación muy grande y lujosa en un hotel que reservaron._

_Entraron comiéndose la boca el uno al otro, chocando con varias cosas que habían en el pasillo. Lograron llegar a la cama, cayendo sobre ella sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse._ _Tony_ _acariciaba las piernas de su esposo, era su lugar favorito. En si, todo el cuerpo de su amado era maravilloso, pero más esa parte. Se podía sentir la desesperación en ambos, ya que cada uno se quito la ropa de manera desesperada._

_Peter_ _ya desnudo se acostó nuevamente en la cama, separando sus piernas, invitando a su esposo a recostarse encima de él._ _Tony_ _acepto la invitación de su joven esposo, metiéndose entre sus largas piernas y acostándose encima, besando el cuello del menor mordiendo y chupando esa zona tan sensible, haciendo que soltara jadeos desesperados por más contacto._

— _Pensé que íbamos ha ser románticos — hablo el mayor._

— _Mañana podemos ser románticos, hoy necesito sentirte dentro de mí — contesto el menor mordiendo el hombro del contrario._

— _Esta bien — haciendo caso,_ _Tony_ _se masturbó un poco para después tomar un sobre de lubricante. Poniendo un poco en su pene y entrada del menor e ir penetrando lo con mucho cuidado._

— _¡Ah! ~ — el menor arqueo la espalda, sintiendo como el pene de su esposo entraba en él, rozando sus paredes internas. Su corazón latía de manera desesperada, todas las emociones de ese día se estaban presentando en ese justo momento y la sola idea de pensar que_ _Tony_ _era ahora totalmente suyo era como un afrodisiaco que lograba encenderlo — más ~ mete lo más_ _._

_Él mayor espero unos minutos para que se acostumbrara, no era la primera vez. Ya eran sexualmente activos, pero eso no significaba que fuera un despreocupado. Empezó a moverse lento viendo las reacciones de su pequeño._

— _To, Tony_ _¡te amo! — el joven no paraba de gritar el nombre de su esposo con cada embestida tocando su punto dulce. Cuando fue aumentando la velocidad y las estocadas eran más duras — te amo tanto ~_  
 _¡Más! ¡más! ¡más!_ _—_ _se retorcía sintiendo todo el placer que su experimentado esposo podía ofrecerle, haciendo lo sentir bien y seguro._

_Tony_ _salio del interior del menor volteándolo boca bajo, levantando su culo con sus piernas arrodilladas sobre el colchón como soporte, su pecho y cara pegados a las almohadas para más comodidad, se acerco al trasero del menor besando cada glúteo y con sus manos acariciándole de la espalda a las caderas, repitiendo el proceso sintiendo la suave piel del joven y dejando una que otra nalgada con la intención de dejar sus manos marcadas en esa zona. Él menor estaba desesperado y comenzó a rozarse en las sabanas intentando aliviar el dolor en su pene, el mayor lo tomo de las caderas deteniéndolo, no quería que se corriera de esa forma. Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez beso la entrada del menor metiendo su lengua y tomando su pene para acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Eso provocó que_ _Peter_ _lanzara un gemido agudo enterrando su cara en la almohada._

— _Tony_ _~ no, ¡ah! Ahí no ~ ah, ah — no escucho las peticiones del menor y continuó introduciendo su lengua simulando embestidas mientras masturba el pene. Provocando que_ _Peter_ _sintiera tanto placer apretando las sabanas debajo de él y terminando por tener un orgasmo. Su respiración era acelerada y el sudor resbalaba por su frente y espalda._

— _Muy bien amor — sin dejarlo recuperarse levanto a_ _Peter_ _y sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Lo sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y lo penetro despacio, viendo su rostro totalmente rojo — mueve te bebé._

Peter, _hizo caso dándose impulso con las manos en los hombros del mayor y con sus piernas en el colchón. Fue penetrándose de manera acelerada, no espero a acostumbrarse, simplemente fue haciendo lo rápido. Los besos subieron de intensidad dejando escapar saliva que escurría por sus barbillas, se daban unas que otras mordidas, los gemidos se escuchaban probablemente hasta afuera de la habitación y las penetraciones iban aumentando de ritmo. Ninguno de los dos podía más, estaban muy sensibles, el primero en venirse fue el menor, quien mancho su abdomen y la de su esposo, después de unas cuantas embestidas fue el turno del mayor. Ambos cayeron cansados a la_ cam _a con sus respiraciones aceleradas._  
 _Tony_ _tomo la sabana cobijando al menor que no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa._

_Hablaron de todo un poco desde la boda hasta la huida de la fiesta, juguetearon un rato entre besos y caricias para terminar abrazados sintiendo el cansancio en sus cuerpos, se acurrucaron de una manera más cómoda para ambos y terminaron por dormirse._ _Mañana sería un nuevo día._

_Fin_.

🌺☺💕💕💕


	6. Especial Halloween

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

La noche oscura, la brisa fría, las risas llenando las calles y muchas personas disfrazadas de monstruos o seres temibles. Era noche de brujas, una noche especial para los niños que van de casa a casa pidiendo dulces con la famosa frase: Dulce o Truco.   
Para los más grandes era una noche increíble de fiesta en alguna casa donde el alcohol y la música abunda.

Para cierta familia no era diferente, era una buena excusa para tener una pequeña fiesta.

— Se dice que en el bosque: El fin, San Diego, California, gitanos ocuparon esas tierras a principios del siglo XIX y que los locales los echaron y asesinaron. Muchas personas que se atreven a ir a ese bosque le suceden cosas paranormales, se sienten vigilados por las almas en pena que les juegan malas pasadas.  
Un chico llamado Mark fue a explotar ese bosque, él chico decía que era escéptico a todo lo paranormal, no creía en los fantasmas. Se armó a mochila y suministros para pasar una noche acampando ese desolado lugar, condujo hasta las orillas del bosque, estaciono su coche y se adentro dentro de ella a pie, todo estaba tranquilo en ese lugar, los pájaros cantaban, los animales pequeños huían de él en cuanto lo percibían cerca, no se podia escuchar otra cosa que la naturaleza de ese bello lugar. Al darse cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de donde dejo su coche dejo su pesada mochila en el suelo cubierto de hojas secas, tomó asiento en un tronco de un árbol caído y limpió el sudor de su frente con un trapo que tenía en su bolsillo. La noche se estaba acercando, los colores naranjas, amarillo y negro pintaban el cielo, el frío se sentía cada vez más, decidido Mark comenzó ha armar su tienda de campaña antes de que la noche cubra con su manto todo el lugar. Paso al rededor de hora y medía para que la tienda de campaña este lista, recolecto hojas, ramas y piedras para prender una fogata, acomodó todo para poder comer, algunos pájaros lo observaban desde las coronas de los árboles.   
La noche cayó, Mark se la estaba pasando bien, el ruido del lugar era soportable, el frío congelaba su rostro, pero no se iría hasta pasar toda la noche ahí. Cuando termino de comer y bajar la fogata para que se extiga, entro a su tienda de campaña cerramdola, se acostó en su cama, cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir, no se sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pero al estar casi dormido escucho un ruido afuera de su tienda, al principio pensó que era un animal. El ruido se hacia más fuerte... No quiso sugestionarse, realmente no lo quería, pero se escuchaba perfectamente pasos rompiendo las hojas secas del suelo y arañaba sutilmente la tienda... Trato de ver quién podría ser, levanto un poco la cabeza y por la luz que aún daba la débil fogata, pudo ver una mano grande con dedos largos y uñas puntiagudas....

— Peter, debes dejar de contar a los invitados ese tipo de historias — Regaño Tony a su esposo que estaba hablando con el resto de los Vengadores. 

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Peter hizo un puchero al ser interrumpido — Estabamos en la mejor parte. 

— Estas asustando a Bruce — reprocho Tony.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo miedo! — Tony no pudo evitar reír por ello, aunque su amigo sea un científico no quiere decir que no le tenga miedo a lo paranormal. 

— Claro que tienes miedo — acuso Natasha a un lado del hombre verde.

— Es verdad — soltó a carcajadas Clint, divertido por la cara de enojo de su amigo.

Rhodes, Rogers, Thor, Loki, Wanda y Visión, se divertían de la pelea. Todos estaban disfrazados por la gran idea de Peter, quién quería una fiesta de disfraces y todos estaban de acuerdo. 

Peter y Tony dejaron pasar todo y mejor se pusieron a bailar en la pista improvisada, ya tenían cinco años de casados y estaban muy felices por seguir juntos, y por tener a sus amigos con ellos.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, bailaron todos al ritmo de la música, jugaron varios juegos, las travesuras no se hicieron esperar. ¿Pero que se puede esperar en Halloween? 

Todos comenzaron a contar sus historias de terror casi al finalizar la noche, púes ese día se debía sentirse el miedo.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕 


	7. Especial Navidad

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

La nieve cae por todo el país de Estados Unidos, las calles se ven cubiertas por una capa blanca. El aroma a galletas recién horneadas invaden las calles, las familias preparan esas delicias para dejarlas a Santa Claus. Los niños emocionados esperan la noche para que los visite Santa con sus regalos. 

Todo es alegría y felicidad. Hoy es un día lleno de amor y paz. Las peleas, como las diferencias, deben hacerse a un lado.

En una gran mansión tampoco era la excepción de celebrar esta festividad. Peter iba de aquí para allá con varios adornos en sus manos. Una canción de navidad sonaba por toda la gran sala, y Tony armaba el árbol que compró. 

Estaban un poco apurados para adornar la "casa", pues habían tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa y casi no tuvieron días libres. La Expo Stark se adelanto ese año y era Peter quien representaria Industrias Stark ese año, era el presidente, era su obligación (desde que Tony le cedió la empresa). Terminaron después de tres horas.

Tomaron un baño , se vistieron de una manera más elegante, sus amigos iban a pasar Navidad en su mansión porque era enorme y todos cabían ahí. La cena estaba lista, todos se veía delicioso con un buen aroma. Peter realmente aprendió a cocinar después de dos años en una escuela de cocina, Tony lo agradecía. 

— Para el siguiente año, cancelaremos todo evento cerca de estas fechas — habló Peter un poco cansado, pero sin dejar de sonreír. 

Tony se acercó a su esposo y beso su frente. Peter sonrió por ese gesto. Ambos estaban tan cómodos en su propio mundo que al momento de oír el timbre sonar se asustaron, al ver el rostro del otro se rieron. Peter se levanto para abrirle la puerta a sus amigos. Todos y cada uno de ellos traían en sus manos regalos como comida casera, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. 

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — gritaron todos contentos, mientras se sacaban fotos que después serían subidas a Facebook.

Niños y adolescentes corrían por la mansión evitando tirar cosas. Los adultos hablaban de viejas anécdotas. 

— Cómo podríamos olvidar cuando la tía de Peter quiso matar a Tony por llevarse a su sobrino — hablo entre risas Clint. 

— Ja,ja,ja, muy gracioso —. Tony observo molesto a su amigo. 

Todos en la sala se reían, púes nunca olvidarían la escena. — Ese día May estaba muy enojada y amenazaba a Stark con una escoba — añadió Wanda.

— Mi tía, no lo lamenta a día de hoy — rió Peter recordando como intento detener a su tía y salvar a su novio en ese entonces. 

La plática se extendió por un buen rato, pero el hambre se hizo presente. Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron al comedor enorme donde aún estaba la comida caliente. Tony tomo un cuchillo y unas pinzas para partir el enorme pavo relleno, todos se sirvieron comida, los más jóvenes comían deprisa púes deseaban comer postre. 

Loki y Thor les presento una comida típica de Asgard a sus amigos, sus hijos hablaban con los hijos (adoptados) de Natasha y Bruces, con los hijos de Clint. El ambiente era muy bueno, las risas no pararon. 

Por unas dos horas después todos intercambiaban regalos. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, osea, eran ellos y siempre les gustaba burlarse todos contra todos. 

Comenzaron a cantar canciones de navidad. Nadie por ese momento se encontraba ebrio, los jóvenes jugaban Among us apartados de los mayores. 

La fiesta duro un buen tiempo, pero al final todos se fueron a dormir, a esas de las dos de la mañana, casi todos se retiraron a las habitaciones que les prepararon.

Tony y Peter que estaban en su cama acostados, seguían hablando. — Feliz Navidad — habló Peter con una enorme sonrisa. 

— Feliz Navidad, hermoso — Tony beso la mano de su esposo. Esa noche la pasaron increíble con la compañía de sus seres queridos. 

Ambos hablaron un rato más, pero al final terminaron dormidos. Trabajaron mucho ese día.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	8. Chapter 8

🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂🥂

Un año se acaba, todo el mundo está esperando a las doce para poder gritar Feliz Año Nuevo.

En una enorme mansión se estaba realizando una gran fiesta, todos los Vengadores y aliados se encontraban festejando ese último día del año. El trabajo de súper héroe era muy cansado, se merecían un día de descanso, además de celebrar ese día con sus familiares y amigos. Todos ya se conocían y podían llamarse de esa forma. 

May, observaba contenta a su sobrino, que se había convertido en un gran hombre, bueno, responsable y profesional, lo que toda madre o tía desea. Claro que al principio no estuvo deacuerdo con la relación de su sobrino y Stark, pero debía reconocer que él mayor amaba con locura a Peter. 

— Estoy tan feliz de verte — habló con nostalgia May, mientras le arreglaba la corbata a su sobrino. Ambos estaban parados frente a un ventanal, mirando afuera.

Peter, tomó la mano de su tía y la miro con cariño — no pude verte en navidad ya que viajaste con Happy a Londres. 

— Pero jamás dejo de pensar en ti — May, se sentía tan nostálgica esa noche y más por una cosa que le dijo su sobrino cuando se vieron. 

— Tú jamás dejas de pensar en mí — Peter, rodeo a su tía en un abrazo cálido, amaba la seguridad que le brindaba ella. Para Peter, May, es la mujer más recofortante y bella de todo el mundo.

Alguien detrás de ellos carraspeo un poco. Al dar media vuelta, ambos observaron a Tony, tan elegante como él mismo, los años realmente lo hace ver más guapo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y en una de sus manos sostiene una copa de vino tinto de la mejor calidad. Peter sonrió enamorado, ya esperaba a que su esposo terminara de saludar a los invitados.

— Aquí esta mi yerno — May, miro a Stark con su mejor sonrisa. 

— Me honra ver a la suegra más bella de todo el mundo — Stark, beso la mano de May quién soltó un enorme suspiro. 

— ¡Oh, vamos! — May, se libero del agarre de Tony — me haces sentir tan vieja y casi tenemos la misma edad. 

Peter, no pudo evitar reírse por las palabras de su tía. 

— Vale, entonces... ¡May, que mujeron que eres y que bien deslumbras con ese vestido de lentejuelas! — Tony casi saca su celular para tomarle una foto a su suegra. 

May, le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho para que dejara su juego — Mejor saca a mi sobrino a bailar —. May, le hizo un gesto a su sobrino para que se llevara al tonto de su esposo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— Como ordenes mi señora — Tony, hizo una reverencia y se llevo de la mano a Peter quien feliz lo siguió. 

La pareja bailaba al son de la música que invadía toda la mansión, al parecer su hogar era el mejor lugar para hacer fiestas y ya estaban pensando en cobrar por hacer eventos, sus amigos sonreían al verlos. La fiesta avanzo, la felicidad creció. 

Las horas avanzaron muy rápido. Ya casi faltaba poco para las doce de la mañana.

— ¡Doce!

—¡Once!

— ¡Diez!

— ¡Nueve!

— ¡Ocho!

— ¡Siete!

— ¡Seis!

— ¡Cinco!

— ¡Cuatro!

— ¡Tres!

— ¡Dos!

— ¡Uno!

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! — gritaron todos en la mansión eufóricos. Evitando atragantarse con las uvas. 

Las explosiones de fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo. Todos se sacaban fotos y grababan vídeos. El alcohol ya comenzaba a oler por todas partes. Las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. 

Peter y Tony, estaban en el jardín paseando, hablando de la empresa, las compras, el clima y como quedaría la mansión en unas horas cuando el sol salga.

Peter abrazo a Tony, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, suspiro tembloroso. Dudo en hablar, aunque, al final susurro lo que deseaba decirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Creo que es hora de tener un hijo — fue lo que susurro Peter. Tony se quedó quieto por un momento. En su cabeza analizo las palabras de su novio y de manera inconsciente sonrió al imaginar a Peter con un niño en sus brazos.

— En este nuevo año, esperó que podamos adoptar un niño... O dos, tres, cuatro... Para por fin formar una gran familia.

— No sabía que querías tener muchos hijos — Peter miró incrédulo a su esposo. 

— ¿Qué te digo? — sonrió Tony — si es contigo, quiero tener muchos hijos.

Peter beso a su esposo con tanto amor y cariño, esperaba con ansias iniciar otra etapa de su vida junto a Tony.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia lo tengo en Wattpad, pero la pase aquí.


End file.
